Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3
Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness, formerly called Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Dark Matter Chronicles, is the sequel of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge and it is the 3rd installment of the series. As the former title suggests, Dark Matter is one of the main antagonists within this installment along with villains created for the series, both old and new. Like Kirby: Behind the Scenes, it does have some slight plot references to the games in the Kirby series, morely Dark Matter's ability to possess other beings. Originally, it was going to be the the final installment of the Kirby: Behind the Scenes series. However, a sequel, Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres has been planned and will be worked on after this installment is done. One of the major plot focuses in this installment is the backstories of the main characters as well as the history of Dream Land and it's ties with Planet Ripple Star. Chapters Chapter 11: Evil Unites and the long-ass journey Chapter 12: The Salt Desert Chapter 13: The Dark Matter Cataclysm Chapter 14: Clash of Monsters! Dedede vs Gobi! Chapter 15: Tale of the Young King! Dedede's past! Chapter 16: Tears of a Witch! Drawcia's past! Chapter 17: Thief Woes, the Shadow Rouges Chapter 18: The Frigid Land, the Vanilla Tundra Chapter 19: The Darkness from the Past Planned Scenes These are the scenes planned for the Chapters of this installment. These are the current ones and more will be added. *In Chapter 15, Dedede and friends are about halfway to the Float Islands. *During Dedede and the gangs' time at the Float Islands, Solomon returns to the island and allies himself with Butch and his gang to attack Jason's house in order to steal Shauntele's wand. Beta Scenes These following scenes were originally supposed to happen in this installment, had been switch to either earlier or later in the story or completely removed. *This was originally going to be the final installment of the series. As of such, Kyle, Vincent and the other villains they released from Hell during their escape where to be killed again and sealed in Hell because of Dedede's wish to the Star Rod. The villains that escaped from Hell with Kyle and Vincent are Zero, Marx, Galacta Knight. **Since four more installments are currently being thought of, the other villains mentioned above are killed and are returned to Hell and Kyle is knocked out cold by Dedede during their battle at the Fountain of Dreams. Vincent realizes that he is outnumbered and he grabs the unconscious Kyle and flees. *The venture through Whipsy Woods Forest was originally going to be longer and the Dream Warriors were going to met Dedede's second cousin, Derick. However, the Dream Warriors will meet Derick. Trivia *Unlike the previous two installments, Dedede did not appear in the first scene with Waddle Dee. Waddle Doo did instead. However, Dedede appears in the second scene. *Two popular Kirby characters, Knuckle Joe and Marx and his zombified counterpart, Marx Soul, appear in this installment. **Heavy Lobster, a boss from the Kirby series, also makes an appearance. Galacta Knight also does as well *Unlike it's prequels and sequels, this installment is the longest with a total of 9 Chapters, instead of the usual 5 to 6. This was due that this installment was going to be the final installment in the series before a sequel was planned. Category:Main Series Category:Installments